


upon my first heartbreak

by sparklyskie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC gan punten, POV First Person, in which sakusa & komori BELOM SEPUPUAN
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie
Summary: Pilu meledak di dada gue.Sedemikian runyam pikiran gue; seolah-olah semua skenario terburuk yang udah gue simpan rapih-rapih meluncur di udara dan berkerumun di kepala gue. Seolah segala kegelisahan gue mewujud hanya untuk memamerkan senyum kemenangan sambil mengejek: "Kan. Gue bilang juga apa."
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	upon my first heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :D

Pilu meledak di dada gue.

Sedemikian runyam pikiran gue; seolah-olah semua skenario terburuk yang udah gue simpan rapih-rapih meluncur di udara dan berkerumun di kepala gue. Seolah segala kegelisahan gue mewujud hanya untuk memamerkan senyum kemenangan sambil mengejek: "Kan. Gue bilang juga apa."

Dan seolah, ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menunjukkan bahwa gue dan Motoya emang nggak bisa, dan nggak akan pernah bisa, bersanding bersama.

Bener-bener kurang ajar. Gue gak kebayang rasanya bakal sesakit ini.

Ada dering panggilan masuk yang menyela, dan gue bersumpah sudah menggunakan seluruh sisa-sisa tenaga untuk menahan bulir-bulir panas yang bersiap untuk mengalir di pipi gue.

"Oit. Lagi dimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Gabut, nih. Cabut yuk?"

Ini udah jam 12 malem, dan orang ini ngajak jalan seenak jidat.

Kalau gue lagi baik-baik aja, kalimat penolakan pasti bakal terlontar secara otomatis--seakan-akan tujuan eksistensi lidah gue hanya untuk berkata "tidak" kepada orang ini. Tapi mungkin hari ini bisa jadi pengecualian. Toh hari ini gue sedang tidak baik-baik aja.

"Jemput di Empire ya."

***

Mobil Atsumu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Gue dan dia nggak mengucap sepatah kata pun, cuma bising mesin mobil dan _playlist_ Spotify dia yang mengisi kekosongan verbal. Mata gue menatap jalan di kiri jendela, enggan menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada yang tidak beres. Beberapa kali Atsumu mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan, namun nihil hasil; gue sedang tidak tertarik untuk merespon basa-basinya.

"Gue laper deh,"

Gaada jawaban.

"Hm makan apa ya enaknya?"

Gue masih nggan menjawab. Pikiran gue masih melayang ke dua sosok yang gue temui di bioskop tadi.

"Eh anjir Jogja sepi amat?? Orang-orang pada mudik kali ya,"

Ini November. Lebaran udah lewat lima bulan yang lalu.

Sebelumnya, gue dan Atsumu kenal sekitar setahun yang lalu. Gue rasa kita nggak cukup akrab untuk bahkan mendapat predikat teman, tapi kayanya orang ini menganggap gue temannya, karena nggak sekali dua kali dia ngajak gue keluar. (dan bisa-bisanya manggil gue pake _first-name basis_?? halo etikanya ada???)

"Eh mi lo tau ga kenapa orang punya lesung pipi? Soalnya malaikat gemes liat dede bayi jadi ditowel-towel deh pipinya hehe gue ada lesung pipi, nih berarti gue gemesin kali ya??"

"Eh mi sendal-sendal apa yang ngenakin? Kerok-s hahahaha" (crocs)

"Eh mi buset lo sakit gigi apa gimana??? Diem mulu kaya disetrap"

"Mi astagfirulloh gue diwaro kali????"

"Eh bacot bgt bisa diem gasih?"

Si empunya melirik gue bingung, "lah kan mobil gue??? Kenapa lo ngatur-ngatur???"

Salah emang gue cabut sama jamet satu ini. Mending gue tidur aja deh di kamar.

"Lo kenapa sihhh gue jalan sm lo tp kaya jalan sm tiang listrik anjir. Salah dikit nyetrum."

"Ya terus ngapain ngajak gue jalansih?"

"Eh iya maaf pak... kan nanya doang..."

Atsumu masih bertanya dengan bebalnya, "Emang lo kenapa, sih? Kok grumpy banget?"

Dan gue masih bisa mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, kendati diucapkan dengan lirih, "Eh tapi biasanya juga grumpy, sih."

Lalu gue hanya menjawab dengan malas, "Ga kenapa-napa."

"Cih ngomong nih sama tangan gue." ujarnya, tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba ada opsi yang muncul saat keingintahuan atsumu mengetuk dengan teramat bising: opsi untuk bercerita, untuk menangis, untuk mengaduh, untuk sekedar, didengarkan. opsi yang, jika bukan mustahil, tidak sedikitpun terbesit sejak pertama kali gue mengenal Atsumu. Jika ini Sakusa yang biasa, kemunculan opsi itu sendiri terdengar konyol--cerita kepada orang asing adalah sesuatu yang sangat bukan Sakusa. Tapi sekali lagi, melihat sahabat (merangkap, _fuck it_ , _crush_ ) nonton berdua dengan wanita lain bukan fenomena biasa.

Ada jeda sebelum pada akhirnya terucap sebuah pertanyaan yang belum sempat gue beri izin untuk keluar.

"Gue bisa percaya sama lo?"

Dan jeda lainnya sebelum Atsumu membalas dengan suara yang sangat bukan Atsumu.

"Iya, bisa."

Lalu mengalirlah cerita-cerita yang selalu gue simpan untuk diri gue sendiri: tentang Komori Motoya yang diam-diam gue taksir selama empat tahun belakangan, tentang bagaimana gue mengenal dia dan kenapa gue menyukai Motoya, tentang letupan-letupan kebahagiaan kecil setiap kali senyumnya tergurat, tentang dia dan gue--kita--, dan tentang kita yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi dia dan wanitanya.

Seiring bertambahnya dimensi cerita gue, semakin mudah bagi gue untuk bercerita lagi dan lagi, hanya untuk sekedar menambahkan detail sepele: "Oh. Ibunya pernah salah cukur poni, yang kena malah alisnya. Makanya bentuknya segede biji salak."

Dan dari cerita-cerita yang mengalir dari mulut gue, ada serangkaian gerigi yang akhirnya klik, atau kepingan _puzzle_ yang akhirnya menemukan pasangan lainnya. Segala analogi tersebut secara kolektif sepakat bahwa gue, sakusa kiyoomi, sangat amat menyukai Komori Motoya--lebih dari yang gue bayangkan.

Jauh, jauh lebih dari itu.

Gue menyukai komori selayaknya merpati yang jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya, lalu sekonyong-konyong ditinggal pasangannya pergi. Seolah tawa dan kehangatan yang gue pupuk bertahun-tahun cuma lelucon bagi cupid bajingan itu.

(gue berusaha mengusir gagasan bahwa merpati hanya jatuh cinta sekali dan kemudian mati ketika pasangannya pergi.)

Dan entah kenapa, pilu itu meledak lagi, ruah hingga penglihatan gue jadi buram. Seluruh badan gue terasa terbakar, seolah pilu itu ingin memastikan bahwa setiap sistem di tubuh gue mendapatkan rasa sakit yang sama.

Namun kali ini gue nggak mencoba untuk menahan tenggorokan gue yang tercekat. Pun kalau Atsumu melihat sosok rapuh di hadapannya menangis dengan jeleknya, gue mau bodoamat aja.

Persetan dengan dunia hari ini.

Gue terlalu sibuk melepas tensi di tubuh gue, membiarkan kesedihan itu bergejolak dengan sendirinya. Bahkan gue nggak sadar ketika Atsumu tahu-tahu menepi ke pinggir jalan.

Yang nggak gue duga, adalah sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuh gue dengan lembut. Sepasang tangan, yang menepuk punggung gue pelan, dan yang lainnya mengelus belakang kepala gue. Dan di sanalah gue, di dekapan orang yang nyaris nggak bisa gue panggil teman, menangisi patah hati gue yang pertama.

Kita berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, mungkin dua lagu penuh, dan kemudian gue melepaskan diri.

Gue mulai merasa seperti diri gue lagi. Gue bertanya-tanya kenapa gue nggak berjengit saat kami bersentuhan tadi, bahkan gue nggak kepikiran apakah orang ini udah mandi apa belum.

Dan harus gue akui, gue merasa lebih baik. Kepala gue nggak sekacau sebelumnya, walau gue bisa merasakan kedua mata gue bengkak akibat air mata yang terlanjur keluar banyak.

"Sori," ucap gue.

"Santai."

Gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Setelah dipeluk dan ditenangin sama orang ini, ke-songong-an gue jadi menolak untuk nampak. Akhirnya hening itu diisi oleh lagu (yang masih) dari Spotify dia.

_♪ Let's fall in love for the night_

_And forget in the mornin'_

_Play me a song that you like_

_You can bet I'll know every line_

_I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid_

_Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise_

_I know better than to call you mine ♪_

Dan bersamaan dengan tempo bait kedua, mata kami bertemu. Ada canggung yang kentara ketika kami saling berpaling, tapi keduanya enggan untuk memecah atmosfer liar yang mengudara dengan asing.

Kemudian Atsumu angkat bicara.

"Mi?"

"Apa?"

Dia terlihat ragu. Seperti menimbang kata-kata yang tepat untuk digunakan tanpa memberi arti lain.

"Besok-besok kalo ada apa-apa, jangan ragu buat telfon gue ya."

Gue pengen nyaut kalo kita nggak cukup deket buat telfon satu sama lain, tapi rasanya kurang sopan setelah apa yang dia lakuin hari ini.

Duh kenapa juga gue nge-iya-in dia buat jalan, sih tadi?!

"Kalo si Motoya Motoya itu bikin lo sakit hati lagi, bilang."

"Lah emang lo mau ngapain?"

"Ya... gak tau. Bilang aja dulu."

"??? aneh lo"

"Janji dulu."

"Apaan?"

"Nggak ragu buat telfon gue kalo ada apa-apa."

"Dih ogah."

"Etdah miiiii janji doang?!"

Setelah sederet celotehan diikuti erangan-erangan lainnya, gue akhirnya berkata iya.

"Lo tadi laper 'kan? Mau makan apa?" gue inisiatif bertanya.

"Eh... gue nge- _blank_ , gakepikiran apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba gue kepikiran sebuah kedai lesehan yang ramenya bukan main meski sudah lewat tengah malam. Bukan tipe makanan yang akan menjadi opsi makan gue, tapi entah kenapa, gue pengen.

"Mau Gudeg Bromo gak?"

"Boleh."

Sembari menyalakan sen kanan dan bersiap untuk kembali memasuki jalur _ringroad_ , dia menambahkan, "Ada ember dipake gawe, Justin Bieber otewe."

Lagi-lagi bukan selera humor yang bisa membuat gue tergelak, tapi ada senyum yang samar-samar merekah di sana.

Tatapan gue menerawang ke jalan-jalan kosong di luar jendela. Masih ada pilu yang amat ngilu di sudut lain hati gue, memaksa agar gue memperhatikan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Gue sendiri juga tau, ini gak bakal sembuh secepat itu.

Tapi untuk sekarang gue bisa bilang: gue baik-baik saja.

*  
*  
*

(yang yang nggak Sakusa ketahui, ada ekspresi mengeras dibalik tangisannya malam itu. Atsumu juga nggak paham, tapi dia geram, dan dia berdoa (oh, atsumu NGGAK pernah berdoa) berkali-kali, agar Sakusa nggak ngerasa gini lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang dia bisa bilang: Sakusa baik-baik saja, dan itu yang terpenting.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! :D


End file.
